


The angel of Sicily.

by Kokoacrazytea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drug Use, Happy Ending, Italian Mafia, M/M, Multi, Prostitution
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoacrazytea/pseuds/Kokoacrazytea
Summary: lovino es un chico que tal vez este muy perdido, tal vez muy herido. Siendo toda su vida llamado un demonio ¿habrá alguien que lo vea como un angel?





	The angel of Sicily.

Llorando otra vez.  
Oh, pobre, autocomplaciente Lovino.   
¿Qué no tienes suficiente ya recordando todo el tiempo que clase de persona eres?  
¿Por qué quieres que los demás sepan también lo bruto, cruel, y malo que eres?  
—No estoy llorando— respondió a quien fuera que se lo estuviera preguntando. O al menos desde la perspectiva del amigo temporal de turno, quien se sorprendió un poco al notar que Lovino no se referían a ellos exactamente. No. Lovino estaba hablando con las voces en su cabeza.  
—estoy bien.  
—aléjate de mí, bastardo.  
Bien. Bien. 

Ellos sabían, intuían, era de conocimiento común, que Lovino era un niño con muchos problemas. El abuelo era mafioso. La madre era prostituta consorte para la alta sociedad. Existía el rumor que era hermano menor de Heracles un guardaespaldas de sangre fría y actitud floja. Era hermano del ángel de Venecia. Era el monstruo del tejado. El jefe de los maleantes del callejero a la corta edad de diez años. Era el busca problemas por excelencia. Era a quien las madres evitaban a toda costa. Era quien conquistaba con sonrisas a sus profesores y a las nanas, y a sus espaldas torturaba como quería a los demás. Era a quien golpearían detrás del colegio el jueves. Era quien mandaba a golpear a alguien el domingo. Era quien cambiaba de mano derecha como quien cambia de calcetín. Ellos sabían que su cabeza estaba enferma. Que su corazón estaba roto. Que solo necesitaba compasión.  
Pero ellos también habían sido sometidos a esas vidas. Tal vez menos crueles y sanguinarias que la de Lovino. Tal vez no tan expuestos a la vida secreta de los adultos como Lovino. Tal vez no corriendo de los matones, los guardias o la policía tanto como Lovino.  
Pero allí estaban, impacientados. Exasperados. Ya sin recursos. Y Lovino, a los catorce años, necesitando compasión y paciencia, bien sabía que su amigo de turno se alejaría, se iría. No tanto por lo aterrador de su pasado. No tanto por lo incierto de su futuro. Si no por los terrores que guardaban las sombras de su cabeza.  
Y lloras. Lloras porque bien lo sabes tú, bien te lo han dicho. No eres el ángel de Venecia. Eres el bastardo de Nápoles. El bastardo napolitano que su mamá no quiso mantener en Sicilia y te mando a vivir a Florencia para que terminaras en los brazos de tu abuelo en Venecia. Y con catorce años eres el demonio. Eres a quien nadie quiere cerca y temen nombrar.  
No porque seas aterrador y la sola mención de tu nombre de escalofríos.  
Es porque saben que eres problemas. Que tienes problemas. Que siempre serás el niño problemas. Y nadie quiere problemas. Todos evitamos los problemas. Incluso has dejado de mirar tu reflejo porque detestas ver tus problemas.  
Pronto ya no quisiste la paciencia de tus amigos. No. ya no quisiste el amor tremuloso que ellos podían darte. Que ellas intentaban darte. Que ellos querían darte. Que ellas creían podían darte.  
No.  
Buscaste algo más.

 

El romance está sobrevalorado. Piensas mientras dejas que ese guardia te toque la pierna en el auto. Lo has estado mirando todo este tiempo como miran las femme fatales a los protagonistas de esas películas con las que has estado obsesionado últimamente. Cumples quince años y te vale un huevo que él sea mayor que tu como por casi doce años.  
No te importa.  
Porque se está esforzando. Porque esta aterrado y a la vez atraído. Porque lo has hipnotizado y tienes prácticamente su cabeza en tus manos y si quieres la puedes cortar y si quieres la puedes besar y optas por lo segundo mientras subes la ventanilla oscura del coche que tu familia tiene para irte a dejar y buscar al colegio. El chofer no dirá nada. Te adora de la forma puerca y pervertida de un obseso. Seguro ahora mismo fantasea con ser él quien tenga su mano en tu pierna ahora.   
Y el hombre te desabrocha el moño. Te abre la camisa. Te toca con sus ásperas, algo peludas manos. Su piel oscura desentona con tu tono pálido de oliva. Pero le sigues el juego y tú también metes tu mano debajo de su ropa y entonces ves cómo se quita la máscara que guardaba su identidad tal como el trabajo lo dicta. Y te dejas recostar en el sillón, abres las piernas, sientes sus caderas, tocas sus huesos, rasguñas su carne, olfateas su sudoroso aroma y te duele. Pero todo te duele. Nada jamás ha sido completamente placentero.  
Y vuelves a repetir para ti mismo mientras aquel hombre te besa el hombro, te adora con palabras de adulación, te mira con los ojos desorbitados de placer, que el romance está sobrevalorado.

 

Eres rápido en aprender el truco. Y tan pronto como te acostumbras al ritmo de tus amantes, los cambias. Mujeres y hombres han caído en tus redes por igual y cuando alguien te pregunta si alguna vez has estado enamorado dudas que responder.  
No.  
Pero tal vez.  
A la única persona a la que has amado es a ese ángel.   
A ese hermano tuyo.  
Pero lo odias. Porque Feliciano es perfecto y su perfección es pulcra y no puede ser tocada por sucias, abominables manos como las tuyas. Pero jamás has conocido el afecto como él lo ha hecho. Y él te ha tomado de las manos, ha corrido a tu lado con sonrisas amplias, te ha abrazado y besado en la mejilla. Y te confundes. Porque sientes tu corazón latir fuertemente y temes, temes por tu vida ya para este punto, que ese palpitar y esa efímera felicidad signifiquen que terminaras convertido en estanque. Temes ser un incestuoso además de un promiscuo. Temes estar enfermo. Y lo que es peor. Temes que los demás lo sepan o lo intuyan. Que tan poco amor has tenido en tu vida que el único amor puro que recibes lo hayas pervertido.

 

Y a los diecisiete decides que quieres peligrar fuera de los muros de tu torre. Así que vas de regreso a Sicilia y miras a tu madre a los ojos y le pides que te deje manejar el negocio con ella.  
Y ella no sabe que decir.  
No puede negártelo. Eso sería como si se avergonzara de lo que hace y es demasiado orgullosa.  
No puede consentírtelo porque aun estas en la escuela y ¿Qué diría tu abuelo?  
Pero luego la convences. Le dices que ya has tenido sexo y mucho de hecho. Le dices que ya has vendido de manera casual tu cuerpo por dinero. Le dices que conoces muy bien el tema.  
Tu madre trabaja en un buen lugar para las prostitutas, como consortes ganan más que las mujeres de la calle. Tiene un lugar acomodado con varios cuartos en el piso seis de un edificio en la calle principal. La policía ha intentado darle de baja pero jamás lo han conseguido. Para este punto son como una leyenda urbana.   
Te aprendes las reglas rápido. Memorizas algunas caras. Comienzas a improvisar historias apasionadas de atracción que mantienen a tus clientes llorando fuera de tu puerta mientras contento dejas que otro se derrita entre tus piernas.  
El romance. Oh el romance tiene muchos nombres y está sobrevalorado. Ese es tu estilo.   
Un día un francés, uno atractivo que casi no viene tan seguido porque trabaja a las afueras en parís y en Alemania, te regala una bolsita de seda atada con un cordón dorado. Lo miras desde tu lugar en la tina, complaciendo uno de sus extraños fetiches.  
—es un regalo.  
Dice después de no escuchar respuesta ni reacción de tu parte por unos varios minutos.   
—Puedo ver eso— y la abres. Una cajita que no tardas en abrir muestra una buena pero moderada cantidad de polvo blanco. El polvo que te hace feliz y excitable. Solo lo has probado un par de veces y ahora temes que el efecto pueda ser mejor. Porque detestas el placer tanto como a tu reflejo.  
Francis sonríe, aprieta afectuosamente sus manos alrededor de la tuya y te levanta de la tina. Aun mojado te cubre con la toalla y te guía hasta la cama. Allí acerca una bandeja de plata y deposita el polvo. Esnifas porque eso es lo que quiere que hagas. Porque ya no te importa.  
Tienes un gran orgasmo por primera vez en meses desde que llegaste aquí. Y no sabes si es Francis masajeándote la espalda y el cuello mientras te penetra expertamente, o si es la cocaína haciéndote feliz, haciéndote la persona que deberías ser.  
Otra vez estas mal. Tuviste un tropiezo. Pero sabes que en la mañana todo se solucionara.  
Todo.   
O al menos parecerá que todo está mejor pero no y lo sabrás y la gente que te conoce lo sabrá y la gente que te recuerda lo sabrá. Pero la superficialidad, el tú de sonrisas felinas, de movimientos elegantes, de cuello alargado y manzana de Adán encantadora y bellos ojos lujuriosos lograran engañar, lograran mantener la imagen de Romano. Del consorte más importante.  
Tienes solo diecisiete años. Tu madre intenta consolarte pero eres demasiado orgulloso como para dejar que la mujer que te abandono durante más de una década de tu vida de pronto muestre señales de amor hacia el hijo imperfecto e ilegitimo de algún Vargas. Ni siquiera estas seguro de que tu abuelo sea tu abuelo desde que existe la posibilidad de que sea tu padre y Feliciano tu sobrino o tu primo. Pero no indagas. No dices nada. Te congelas cuando sus manos frías te tocan y su lápiz labial se graba en tu frente y te manda a acostarte temprano y te coloca el termómetro en la boca y te limpia y te perfuma y te alimenta como si fueras un cervatillo en un zoológico. No has estado comiendo bien y eso se nota, a pesar de que eras y eres un glotón, si no comes por doce horas automáticamente dejas de comer hasta que alguien te alimenta.   
Porque eres flojo. Te gusta recordártelo. Pero ambos sabemos que es porque eres débil, y quieres debilitarte más y volver pequeña tu existencia hasta que no sea más que una palabra sin significado y con los sonidos revueltos. 

 

Estas mejor ahora. Tu piel esta brillante. La comida de la casa de putas es bastante buena a pesar de que gran parte de la dieta se basa en alcohol. Dieciocho años. Te ves a ti mismo en el espejo y te notas cambiado. Pero de nuevo ¿exactamente que de ti ha cambiado? Le hablas a Heracles para que te informe como está tu hermano mientras subes las escaleras al piso seis con la gabardina que un comerciante ruso te regalo como despedida definitiva hace unos meses.  
—En Rusia hace frio casi todo el año, por eso en caso de que aceptes venir conmigo…— te lo ofreció porque a pesar de haberle hecho cosas innombrables a tu cuerpo te consideraba un amigo —te ofrezco un poco de calor.  
Y estabas feliz, genuinamente como pocas veces en tu vida, de que tuvieras el cuerpo tibio, el estómago lleno y la mente despejada para trabajar.  
Entonces lo ves.  
Te cambia la vida. Pero no lo sabes aun. No. en ese momento es como cualquier otro hombre. Como un primerizo en la casa de putas. Es un joven. Mayor que tu pero un joven en la forma en que se para, duda de si apretar el timbre o tocar la puerta, como mira a sus espaldas para asegurarse de que nadie está allí para juzgarlo.   
Ojos verdes. Cabello castaño ondulado corto como la cabeza de un perro de la calle. Cuerpo de Dios. Piernas de corredor. Brazos de escultura. Perfil de modelo. Sabes que serias suertudo si este hombre te lleva a un cuarto con él y te paga para tener al cliente más bello en meses.  
Y tal vez por primera vez en tu vida tienes suerte.  
Le aflojas la corbata mientras giras la cadera sobre su rodilla y juegas a que lo tiras, a que tienes el control de la situación. Saboreas su cuello y sus labios y te sorprendes de sentir como literalmente se derrite de los nervios. Una mano temblorosa guía tu espalda más cerca de su pecho mientras que la otra incómodamente intenta tocarte un pezón.  
Quieres reírte. No de la forma superficial y sensual que llevas perfeccionada. Genuinamente quieres reírte.  
Pero hace mucho que no lo haces y el sonido es extraño. Foráneo en tus oídos. Y piensas en Feliciano y como le has robado su risa.   
El cliente es claramente un novicio. Se sonroja y pide disculpas pero le dices que deje de hacerlo y procedes a bajarle los pantalones y sumergirte entre sus piernas para jugar con tus labios y lengua en su glande y su escroto.  
Gime. Y oh que bello y deleitoso ruido hacen tus labios cuando te separas de su miembro como si fuera un dulce.  
Lo llevas a la cama. Te limpias los labios. Procedes a besarlo. A estimularlo. A prepararte. Te lo tragas entero y el chico parece en verdad un verdadero virgen aunque por supuesto que no lo es, te lo conto mientras le hacías las preguntas tontas al inicio de todo esto, y se corre ni bien cinco minutos llevas montándolo. Luego de eso cambia. Totalmente.  
Su dulce rostro se contorsiona en una bestia dominada por el deseo. Te levanta los brazos por encima de la cabeza y aun dentro tuyo te tira en la cama y te embiste y lo hace con una brutalidad, una fuerza y una maestría tal que cada segundo te tiene salivando más, gimiendo más, rogando más y aquí viene y ves blanco aunque no se supone que debas sentirte así de bien como prostituto pero entonces te besa los labios con la misma ternura de cuando todo empezó y no puedes evitar notar que su camisa esta entreabierta y deja ver un micrófono.  
Un policía.  
Te vistes. Te escondes en el baño. Le gritas que no se le ocurra decir nada o lo mataras aunque no estás en posición de amenazar cuando estas escondido y él te jura por su madre que no lo hará pero que volverá y lo hará por ti para salvarte de lo que sea en lo que te tienen metido.  
Que estúpido. Piensas. Me metí en esto yo solo. Piensas. Piensas. Piensas.   
Pero Antonio sabe mejor. Y tú no sabes pensar. No fuera de tus fantasías de una vida mejor, de la muerte, de la injusticia, de la ceguera y la feliz ignorancia de la que gozan las personas normales. 

 

Feliciano te llama. Estás en tu pequeño, abarrotado departamento algo alejado de la casa de putas. Te cuesta agarrar el teléfono porque no limpias desde hace dos meses y la ropa se acumuló en todas las esquinas y hay pelusas de polvo por todos lados y estas resfriado y por primera vez no vas al trabajo en seis meses de perfecta asistencia. Bromeas para ti que si hubieses sido así en el colegio hoy estarías lejos de toda tu familia. Verdaderamente lejos.  
Feliciano te pone al día. Te dice que te echa de menos y que no entiende porque te fuiste. Pero todos intuyen, solo que deciden no aceptarlo, no de forma consiente, que él está más que al tanto con tu complejo de inferioridad y que mientras dice que te extraña, lo hace, es honesto, a la vez te quiere lejos. Llamas mucho la atención. Llamas demasiado la atención. Necesitas estar lejos porque sin ti no existe el latente peligro de que los descubran a todos. Con el dolor de su alma te lastima, te lástima porque te ama y te consta. Debe decirte lo perfecta que es su vida, debe ahuyentarte para que así no anheles sus sucias manos. Es un ángel.  
Pero no es como si nadie haya escuchado jamás de un ángel de la muerte.   
Mientras que tú te dedicabas a seducir, intimidar y llegar a acuerdos. Feliciano se encargaba de solucionar de una vez por todas los problemas de la familia. Una sola orden y el ángel de Venecia se ensuciaría con sangre. Jamás has matado a nadie, todos dudan de que puedas hacerlo. Incluso cuando tuviste el cuello de un hijo de puta en tus manos y casi le rompes la tráquea, no eres capaz de matar a nadie. Eso te hacia débil ante los ojos de tu abuelo. Feliciano estaba entrenado desde antes de que llegaras a Venecia y lo sabias. Por eso es más especial que un simple niño prodigio.   
Luego te cuelga, fingiendo que está atrasado para un juego de tenis. Feliciano se recuesta en su cama tragándose las lágrimas, no tiene nada que hacer. Nada. La sangre en sus manos se confunde con la pintura de su más reciente obra. Y se enfada porque deberá destruir la evidencia, eso incluye la sangre que reside en el cuadro. En el enfermo rostro de su hermano mayor. 

Toses. Las cortinas cubren totalmente la ventana y nada de luz puede filtrarse. Decides limpiar. A buena hora ya. La fiebre te ha bajado y quieres dormir en una cama hecha.  
Limpias. Primero recolectas la ropa. Te pones lo primero que encuentras. Metes toda la basura en bolsas. Abres la ventana y cuelgas tu cobertor mientras limpias el polvo de este te das cuenta de que debajo hay alguien observándote.   
El policía.  
Le muestras el dedo. No puede hacerte nada aquí. Nada. No estás haciendo nada. Y él no tiene el uniforme.  
La ropa la llevas en tres viajes. El ascensor esta defectuoso por lo que subes y bajas las escaleras. Cuando al fin terminas de lavar la ropa, de hacer tu cama, de barrer un poco y lavar la losa acumulada de tres meses, bajas a buscar la última carga y ahí te lo encuentras.  
—ala, Romano.  
—bastardo.  
Silencio. Está bien. Es tan incómodo que tus clientes te hablen afuera del trabajo. La mayoría cree que pueden conseguir un rapidito gratis. Y este hombre es policía. Cuando sus miradas se cruzan temes que sea un policía corrupto. Pero no lo es. No lo sabes pero es mejor así. De vez en cuando debe haber buenas sorpresas en tu vida.   
—Escucha… yo.  
— ¿Qué?  
Eres grosero, cortante. Pero él te sonríe como si viera que dentro de tus ojos existe un poco de esperanza.   
—Quería preguntarte si tienes planes para… para la cena— No tienes planes. Estas enfermo y en cualquier momento te subirá la fiebre de nuevo.   
—no.  
— ¿entonces estas libre?  
—no.  
Su rostro se ensombrece un poco por la decepción. Oh. Después de todo existe un lado tuyo que busca complacer, no tardas nada en agregar —. Estoy enfermo, necesito descansar un rato y salir no es mi definición de descansar.  
— ¿De veras?— honesta preocupación cruza su mirada y se acerca a ti y te toca la frente y sus manos tibias se sienten tan bien en tu piel hirviendo. —oh dios, si estas enfermo ¿Dónde vives? Te ayudare a llevar estas cosas a tu departamento.  
¿Dónde estabas hace dos cargas? Piensas, pero en su lugar respondes — ¿acaso quieres aprovecharte de mí debilidad y hacerme parte de lo que sea que tu departamento de policías esté intentando hacer?   
—no, no. mira. Ahora estamos solos los dos y no hay trabajo de por medio. Además…— su suave, tibia mano te acaricio la mejilla izquierda. No te das cuenta cómo te inclinas hacia ese lado como un gatito siendo acariciado. —en verdad te ves como si necesitaras ayuda.  
Aceptas. Porque te gana la holgazanería. En cuanto entras agradeces que todo este ordenado. Al menos más que esa mañana. Antonio te descuelga la ropa del cordel, te la dobla y luego vuelve a colgar. No te das ni cuenta cuando toma prestada tu cocina, te prepara sopa y te alimenta como a un niño. Te cuenta de lo mucho que quiere tener niños en el futuro. Le respondes que detestas a los mocosos. Pero él no te toma en serio. Tienes esa sensación. Él no te toma en serio. No como los demás no te toman en serio porque simplemente prefieren ignorar todo lo que salga de tu boca. Esta persona escucha pero cree que todo lo que dices es una broma. Que tu sentido del humor es cínico.  
—Tienes los ojos más bonitos que he visto— te sonrojas. Maldita sea él y su maldito acento y su maldita sonrisa que te hace pensar que existe pureza en el corazón de un hombre. Y su maldito cuerpo, por supuesto, porque aún no lo olvidas y aun puedes recordar el cosquilleo de su aliento sobre tu piel. Maldición que lo recuerdas. Malditos sean tus recuerdos. Le gritas que no intente aprovecharse de ti, lo maldices en su cara como tan acostumbrado estas a hacer. Ni tus amantes más fieles han podido aguantar esos tratos por mucho tiempo antes de levantarte la mano o darle un portazo a la puerta e irse para siempre. Antonio no hace ninguno de los dos. Se disculpa, dice que es su culpa, que no sabe distinguir bien cuando es el momento adecuado para decir algo o no. te mira como un perrito pateado y te da vergüenza haberlo tratado mal. No lo sabes aun pero esa vergüenza es culpa. Porque ya has puesto a Antonio en un pedestal. Porque ya lo clasificas de santo. El santo de los bastardos, prostitutos, promiscuos y bandidos como tú. El santo Antonio que rescata a estos pobres desperdicios de humanidad y los alimenta en su enfermedad y los hace sentir cuidados.  
Después de un rato en que Antonio vuelve a descolgar y doblar la ropa tarareando algo para sí, en la que no puedes dormir pero dormitas, te acomodas en la cama para ver al hombre raro y le preguntas, con la voz despacito para que no te escuche.  
— ¿lo dices en serio?  
— ¿Qué cosa?— su sonrisa te dice que lo sabe. Pero no puedes asegurarlo, es demasiado paranoico presumir que sabe lo que quieres decir con esa combinación de palabras.  
—Nada— te das la vuelta para mirar a la pared. La fiebre te hace estar cansado. Te sorprendes que no te hayas desmayado. Pero los hombres no se desmayan.   
—sí, lo digo en serio. Son los ojos más lindos que he visto en mi vida.  
Decides que lo odias.  
— ¿Por qué?  
Antonio se sienta a tu lado, se inclina para poder mirarte a los ojos. Piensas que quiere darte un beso pero eso es suponer. Prometió que no te haría nada.  
—son como un alma. Frágiles, coloridos. Van cambiando de color como si dependieran de tu estado de humor.  
—no lo hacen.  
—sé que no, pero… es la magia de mirarlos.   
Jamás nadie te había dicho nada así. Ni tus amantes en Venecia ni tus clientes en Sicilia. Sonríes porque el enfado que sientes se esfuma en cuanto comprendes que este halago seria el único verdadero ante un montón de falsos.

Antonio era como tu mejor amigo. Durante mucho tiempo con él pareciera que tu vida se dividía en dos. La tranquila, perezosa vida de balcones, escaleras y sillas de playa colocadas en los estrechos pateos que tenían los edificios donde vivías que en realidad eran una especie de pasillos asfaltados, expresos de desayuno, ver partidos en una plasma en una especie de asado con gente del bloque de Antonio, paseos de tarde por los cerros y botellas de vino con pasta o cannolis. Y la vida de hombres y mujeres que con un fuego en los ojos te pedían a ti para que fueras con ellos a la habitación, de camas mal hechas, de sudor y hedores, de dolor y un poco de placer, de ir medio desnudo por la vida sin el goce de sentirse relajado ni un segundo, de tu madre examinando lo que hacías con la administración cuando no estabas haciendo el trabajo que los más jóvenes deben hacer, con Heracles intentando hablarte más que solo para informarte como esta Feliciano al él enterarse también que podrían ser hermanos, y regalos de esos clientes que te veían como un amigo o como un amante de verdad. Y aunque esas dos vidas eras tú, ninguna se sentía como tú.   
¿Cómo había sido tu vida hasta entonces?  
Los lamentos, arrepentimientos, malas decisiones, hombres mayores, billeteras y relojes que no eran tuyos, oscuridad artificial y el eterno olor a comida recalentada por toda la casa que solías tener en Venecia.   
En Florencia había sido un poco distinto, habías hecho amigos, aunque los profesores hablaban de ti a tus espaldas y las madres eran demasiado amables contigo como si te tuvieran lastima, con tus siete años realmente no te importaba. Habías vivido casi cinco años de tu vida allí.  
Y solo tienes de recuerdo lo que te han dicho. Lo que te dijo una nana que se fue contigo a Florencia. Que viviste en Nápoles junto a tu madre y a tu padre, pero que tu madre en cuanto cumpliste dos años se devolvió a Sicilia, y que tu padre no quería quedarse atorado con un niño en un lugar tan diferente a Milan. Entonces te enviaron a Florencia y se supone que allí debías haberte criado, huérfano con tu nana comiendo cannolis dulces y jugando con los niños que intuían mas no sabían de tu precaria vida familiar. Hasta que tu abuelo te encontró y de nuevo hablamos de oscuridad artificial.  
No tienes fotos de recién nacido.  
Tu madre, quien cuidaba mucho de Heracles pero que jamás te dijo nada sobre quien era la madre de este, no tiene fotos tuyas, argumentando que las tiene tu padre.  
Pero otra vez estas donde empezaste. No tienes idea de quien es tu padre.  
Un día se lo comentas a Antonio. Él es detective, el policía bastardo, y él podría ayudarte a descubrir quién eres. Antonio dice que intentara hacer una breve investigación por mucho que realmente no deba hacerlo, porque en el fondo saben los dos que él es un rebelde, por muy bueno que sea tuvo ese pasado en él.  
¿Cómo explicas el tatuaje pendenciero en su brazo? No te ha dicho nada de su vida antes de Italia y la policía, pero crees que tiene que ver con su vida en España, de donde él viene.  
-  
— ¿y que tienes para mí?  
Se encontraron en las sillas de playa en el angosto pasaje entre los departamentos. Antonio te sonríe desganado extendiendo la carpeta hacia ti.  
Temes un poco, nervioso dudas si abrir o no la carpeta.  
¿Con que está lidiando Antonio que no quiere mirarte a los ojos? ¿Qué descubrió?  
—Lovino, si después de leer esto pudieras escucharme ¿me escucharías?  
No respondes. Algo confundido por la patética expresión que tiene abres la carpeta de papel cartón y vas revisando por hojas.  
Eres Lovino Vargas. Con ese nombre estas registrado. Pero resulta que prácticamente después de tu sexto cumpleaños no existes. Te matriculan en Florencia con el apellido de tu nana. En Venecia tu nombre no registra como estudiante. Presumes que es porque tu abuelo se encargó de borrar todo rastro de ti. Aun así Antonio se las arregla para conseguir información de ti. De tus compañeros quienes te describen como un ser muy turbio, muy perturbado. Luego están tus novias. Dos de ellas dicen haber tenido un aborto, aunque no intencional, de lo que fue tu semilla formándose en sus vientres. Al parecer tu abuelo se había enterado de esto y a ambas las había enviado lejos de ti. Te escuecen los ojos porque una de ellas tenía catorce años cuando ocurrió y tú eras un mocoso de quince años que cambiaba de amantes como de calcetín y no estuviste ahí para ofrecerle apoyo. La otra era una mujer mayor que tú que planeaba decírtelo pero que fue intercedida por tu abuelo y luego de estresantes semanas perdió a tu bebe. Aunque no sabes realmente si era tuyo ni nada, ni cuánto tiempo llevaba allí dentro. Técnicamente eran promesas. Perdiste la promesa de tener a alguien que te amara incondicionalmente.  
Otros de tus amantes perdieron la vida. Asesinados. El pequeño párrafo donde se explica cómo se encontró el cuerpo te recuerda a Feliciano.  
Luego están tus registros médicos que se detienen después de que cumples dos años. Como si nunca más en tu vida hubieras pisado un hospital. Y recapitulando es cierto.   
Tu círculo familiar está un poco enmarañado pero Antonio te hizo una especie de diagrama.  
Tu madre. Hera. Tu abuelo. Romulus. Tu padre. Remo. Tu hermano. Feliciano. Tu padrastro. Benjamín. Tu hermano. Heracles. Tú hermana… Priscila.  
Lo miras directamente a los ojos.   
— ¿hermana?  
—es una chica hija de tu padre pero ilegitima que vive al norte de Italia. Al parecer tiene doce años. Vive más precisamente en Seborga.  
— ¿mi padre?  
—está muerto. Lo encontraron culpable de asesinato, tráfico de esclavos y de drogas y lo condenaron a treinta años en prisión, pero se suicidó en su celda antes de que se acabara el juicio.  
Tu corazón palpito en tus orejas. Miras el nombre del ángel de Venecia.  
— ¿Feliciano?  
—se está investigando delitos de asesinato en su contra pero tal parece que ha escapado a Alemania o a Austria bajo la ala de protección de los Héderváry.   
— ¿Qué hay de mi abuelo?— no te interesa mucho pero no puedes evitar preguntar.  
—saludable como siempre. Se sospecha que está dirigiendo un negocio ilegal de armas y que tiene conexiones con el ejército y gente poderosa del país que lo protegen de la policía.  
Finalmente cierras la carpeta, te llevas una mano a la cabeza y suspiras el llanto porque ahora no puedes ni debes llorar. Antonio te toma de la mano.  
— ¿me escucharas ahora?  
Decides que al demonio todo. Lo escucharas. Asientes con la cabeza antes de que el hombre se ponga a hablar —Tienes dos opciones. Prácticamente no existes. Si confiesas cualquier cosa que sepas de los negocios de tu familia no serás juzgado por nada y podremos brindarte protección y reubicarte a cualquier lado del mundo, si no lo haces está bien porque no podemos encontrar registro de tu existencia cerca de la casa Vargas y de lo único de lo que serias culpable es de estar en una casa de putas remarcando la ley Merlín. Se supone que estoy a cargo de esa investigación.   
Lovino trago. No sería capaz de hacerle algo así ¿o sí?  
— ¿y cuál es la otra opción?  
Porque esa era una opción, una con el poder de decidir qué haría. Pero la otra opción, lo vio por los ojos de Antonio, era una menos dirigida a su capacidad de razonar.  
—vente conmigo a España.  
-  
¿Estas llorando?  
¿Por qué?  
Por primera vez en tu vida tienes la oportunidad que siempre esperaste tener.  
Mientras haces las maletas le pides a Heracles que le avise al ángel de Venecia que te iras de vacaciones. No le dices a donde. Heracles intuye que a Florencia o a Grecia. Luego junto con Hera compartes unas palabras.  
—jamás debí dejarte solo. Merecías mejor. Espero que todo se solucione.  
No es tonta y ella también escapo como lo estás haciendo tú.  
Antonio prepara todas las cosas y te da un beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer. Se irán durante la noche. En silencio como si estuvieran escapando de las deudas aunque no tienen ninguna. Todo tu dinero se lo das a él. Ya nada importa y si te traiciona a último momento puedes hacer uso de tu madre para escapar a Rusia y llamar a Braginsky.  
Cuando el reloj marca las doce te estremeces y de pronto te preocupas. Que nada malo haya pasado. Porque sientes en tus entrañas que el viento está más helado y que la sangre se está derramando en algún lado. Pero Antonio llega a tu puerta. Te vuelve a besar la mejilla y antes de que puedas decir nada a modo de queja te cubre la boca. Hay que ser silenciosos. Toma tu maleta y la carga sobre sus hombros al tiempo que te apresura a agarrar las otras pocas cosas más que guardas en tus bolsillos y cierras la puerta abandonando la llave en la manilla. Escalofríos cruzan tu espalda como látigos cuando ves el auto esperándote afuera.  
Antonio se sube después de ti y parte. Ves la pistola guardada bajo su pantalón y ya sabes lo que ocurre. En verdad estas escapando.  
Cuando llegan al aeropuerto de Palermo se comienza a reír y confundido le preguntas que sucede. Te abraza por el cuello y te da un beso en los labios y rojo de la vergüenza lo empujas perdiendo un poco el control. La bocina de algún infortunado conductor pitea en sus oídos pero luego vuelve a reírse contigo esta vez.  
-  
España es un lindo lugar pero no sabías que nevaba en invierno. Jamás has visto mucha nieve.   
Antonio te masajea los hombros y te da un beso en la oreja antes de apagar la luz y atarte en su caluroso y amable abrazo. Miras la ventana que tiene las cortinas corridas y ves como los faros de la calle vuelven la lluvia de nieve en lluvia de oro y te duermes escuchando los suaves respiros de Antonio y los gritos de tu mente y la canción de sabina en la radio.  
-  
Terminas la escuela. Con veinte años comienzas a buscar un trabajo lejos de una casa de putas. Antonio es detective privado y lo que ganan les sirve para no pudrirse en deudas y eso es lo que más tienen.  
Un día con tu bata de cocina atada a la cintura y los platos de decenas de comensales que lavar en manos llega al restaurante en el que trabajas el ángel de Venecia. Quien se confunde perfectamente entre tantas caras pero sabes que te observa.  
Cuando te toca terminar tu turno sales por la puerta del callejón como lo usual pero te vas por otra dirección esperando que te acorrale de una vez el ángel de la muerte. Tan bueno para ser real. Al menos has conocido la felicidad antes de morir pero eso no lo vuelve todo menos cruel. Solo agrega un poco de azúcar a tu sal.  
Feliciano te coloca el cuchillo en el cuello entre la yugular y la barbilla, su mano es temblorosa y tu estas tembloroso también.  
—fratello.  
Suena como un adiós pero no lo es. Piensas.  
¿Por qué no lloras?  
Esta vez el ángel ha caído y se ha regido un demonio y estas permitido a cazar al demonio. Antonio te ha enseñado como defenderte. Y utilizas lo que te ha enseñado al pie de la letra. Primero golpeas su costilla con tu codo, le das una pisada a su pie, una patada a la pantorrilla y al voltear cierras el puño y le das en el ojo. La nívea piel de tu hermano se vuelve morada y no sonríes a pesar de que sientes la sonrisa saltando en tu rostro. Le quitas la navaja que tan hermosamente con piedras está decorada y le das un beso en la mejilla y luego en los labios. Lo mandas de vuelta a Austria.  
La promesa es clara y se ve en sus ojos como ha aceptado tu libertad.  
-  
Antonio te lleva a pasear, no a la plaza o al distrito comercial o a la feria persa. No, te lleva a la playa.  
No entiendes realmente por qué es tan atento contigo. Por qué aún está contigo. Si ya han escapado y ya estas a salvo.  
¿Son buenos amigos? ¿Son amantes? ¿Enamorados?  
Han tenido sexo, sí. Pero no sabes realmente a que lleva. Te dice que te quiere pero de nuevo eso lo dice tan fácil y se lo dice a las personas por las que habla por teléfono cuando se despide y sientes que te lo dice solo para que estés tranquilo. Viven juntos. Comen y duermen juntos. Hasta se bañan juntos sin necesidad de que uno de los dos termine presionado contra la pared gritando al cielo una y otra vez palabras de aliento o maldiciones.   
Pero de nuevo jamás te ha puesto reglas. Cuando vuelves a tus viejas costumbres de coquetear con una camarera o con alguna dependienta él hace la vista gorda y nunca lo has visto celoso. Jamás te pregunta sobre tus antiguos novios y novias, a pesar de que sabe que dejaste embarazada a dos de ellas –y oh, lo lamentas tanto pero no puedes contactarte con ellas nunca más porque tu abuelo las corto de tu camino pero sí que has intentado- y que tu primer novio era más de diez años mayor que tú. Y tu jamás le has preguntado nada tampoco.   
A veces piensas que realmente no se conocen tanto como creías que lo hacían.  
¿Entonces qué son?

Cuando Antonio se arrodilla en la arena, bronceado y calmado como el suelo que se deslizaba de sus sandalias al caminar. Sus ojos se iluminan al verte y no puedes hacerte el tonto con ello. Se mete la mano al bolsillo y de repente eres el océano a tu espalda que inquietamente golpea contra las rocas para plácidamente suspirar en la arena. Saca una cajita y las palabras abandonan tu boca más rápido que tus pensamientos y le saltas encima y lo intentas golpear pero no puedes porque solo pareciera que lo tocas torpemente y la gente pasa por sus lados en la playa mirándolos entre conmovidos y extrañados.   
No tienes tiempo de pensar en nombres. En estatus de relaciones. En tiempos pasados y en tiempos futuros. No hay tiempo para eso cuando desliza el anillo en tu dedo y repites la acción con el anillo que llevas colgado del cuello prometiéndole que es un pedazo de tu corazón y que mientras lo lleve puesto te llevara a ti también. Él te dice lo mismo y pareciera que quiere ponerse a llorar pero ninguno lo hace y el eco de las sirenas en el fondo del mar muere en el espacio que queda entre sus cuerpos cuando se abrazan.  
¿Autocomplaciente?  
Tal vez. Pero no es tan malo.

**Author's Note:**

> como cuando lees a fuget y le imitas la narración pero te sale como un rayitaXshit caca.


End file.
